Días Extraños
by Woman Of The Sidhe
Summary: Summary dentro. ¿No te pica la curiosidad? ¿No? ¿Seguro? Tranquila-o que la curiosidad no mata... La señora Norris aún está viva... -Capítulo Único- [[TERMINADO]]


_ '–Lea la tercera línea del texto escrito en la pizarra, Potter –dijo Snape en un tono suave. Harry conocía ese tono; era el mismo que usaba la profesora Umbridge cuando se disponía a reñir a alguien del modo más humillante posible. Aunque Snape había sido pionero usándolo con Harry.  
–Añadir 500 gramos de humor, 650 gramos de Slash, 300 gramos de OoC… –se detuvo y miró a Snape a los ojos, entre temeroso y desafiante –He olvidado añadir 200 gramos de momentos Ron/Hermione…  
–Me temo que eso se convierte en otro cero, Potter –atajó Snape con el mismo tono suave.  
Draco Malfoy se reía a sus espaldas, y Harry, furioso, fue a sacar el ingrediente que faltaba de la mochila, pero Ron se adelantó: –Ya te lo he añadido yo sin que Snape se enterara, Harry…  
A su lado, Hermione bufaba como hacía Crookshanks cuando no conseguía cazar las pelusas que estaban debajo de los sillones de la Sala Común de Slytherin, y es que la risa de Malfoy la estaba sacando de sus casillas, y seguramente también la molestaba esa manera lasciva que tenía Malfoy de mirar a Ron…'_  
  
Emm, sí, este Drabble es el summary. Original, ¿eh?... ¿No? Bueno, es igual =P  
  
Me temo que todos se han olvidado de decir añadir 100 gramos de Rating PG-13 y 25 gramos de momentos Dr/¿? –el ingrediente secreto–.  
  
Leyenda: (-) Frase que tenía muchísimas ganas de usar.  
(--) Idea sacada de un Drabble de Jbilo o Targaryen, todo un modelo a seguir ; )  
  
Si me dejáis algún review –no es obligado ni lo pido desesperadamente, pero todo se agradece– porfaplis, que sea constructivo. Es decir, nada de 'continúalo' o 'está chido'. Reviews decentes, ¡por favor! Me gusta saber si el lector está molesto con algo, si he tenido fallos, incoherencias, etc. Los reviews levantadores-de-moral ('está genial, síguelo!!') me gustan porque son grandes inyecciones de ego, pero no me ayudan. Gracias por adelantado ; )  
  
Antes de nada, vuelvo a promocionar la comunidad de Fleur y mía sobre las parejas Ron/Hermione, Harry/Ginny y Neville/Luna. Si queréis uniros a la comunidad, leed las reglas de admisión y rellenad el formulario antes de hacer nada más.  
  
No somos elitistas; simplemente queremos tener una comunidad de calidad en todos los sentidos.  
  
**♥ 6 T H E S T R A L S ♥ [ http : www. livejournal. com / communities / 6thestrals ]**  
  
Y nada más, así que ¡a leer se ha dicho!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Según su agenda de insultos, hoy Martes me toca 'rey comadreja'. Aunque según su agenda de acompañantes, hoy debería ir rodeado de sus dos gorilas, Crabbe y Goyle. De hecho, siempre va cercado de sus dos goilas, excepto cuando se les une Parkinson; entonces son dos gorilas y una dogo.  
Se agita con indiferencia la rubia melena que se ha estado dejando crecer de un curso para otro, y se acerca a mí con una sonrisa ¿burlona? ¿malévola? Nah; ahora no sabría distinguirlas.  
Pues hoy no me va a dar el desayuno. Ánimo Ron, tú puedes.  
–Hombre, _Rey Comadreja_, ¿Qué tal?  
Joder. No falla.  
–Pues muy bien hasta que has aparecido por aquí, Malfoy.  
–Anda, Weasley, no te pongas a la defensiva.  
¡Tendrá cara! Pero… ¿Qué…? ¿Qué hace éste? Me coge de un hombro como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida, y me lo presiona con _ligereza_. Con el punto justo de ligereza para hacerme caminar.  
­–¿Qué coño haces?  
–Weasley, Weasley, Weasley, ¿es que no te han enseñado modales en tu casa?  
¿Quién se cree que es éste para hablarme de modales?  
–Vale. ¿Qué narices quieres?  
No me contesta. Seguimos andando. Bueno, en realidad es él quien anda. Yo más bien me muevo por inercia.  
–¿QUÉ-QUI-E-RES? –repito a grito pelado.  
–No grites tanto, que todo el mundo nos mira y pensarán que discutimos como un matrimonio rancio. (-)  
¿Matrimonio?  
…  
Me es imposible contestar a eso, de modo que le pongo una de mis caras de exagerada incredulidad, de ésas que son cien por cien originales Ronald Weasley y por tanto imposibles de ignorar.  
…  
Vale. Me ignora. Este tío está hecho a prueba de caretos Weasley.  
Llegamos a un corredor que _imprevisiblemente_ está **poco iluminado** y _además_ **vacío**. Joder. Odio este tipo de casualidades. Cuando necesitas intimidad a toda costa es cuando le da a todo el mundo –vivos y muertos– por ocupar _cualquier rincón_ de Hogwarts. Y cuando digo cualquier rincón, me refiero incluso al armario de la limpieza –Hermione y yo lo podemos certificar–. Sin embargo, cuando estás en compañía de alguien desagradable e indeseable, los astros se conjuran (Trelawney puede confirmar esto) y te encuentras todos los corredores vacíos que quieras.  
Como es mi caso ahora mismo.  
Nota mental: sugerirle a Hermione la posibilidad de llevar a Malfoy a nuestras citas.  
…  
No, creo que no. Mejor corremos el riesgo de encontrar el armario de la limpieza ocupado por Terry Boot y Daphne Greengrass, como la última vez. Casi se pueden aprender cosas nuevas e interesantes de ellos más que de Malfoy.  
–Bueno, Weasley –dice, apresándome entre él y la pared del corredor, _fortuitamente_ poco iluminado y vacío –te he estado observando y he visto como me miras –añade, con aires de petulancia y suficiencia.  
Con asco, ¿cómo si no?  
–Me gustaría saber si… –empieza.  
–¿Si qué? –le pregunto, desafiante, pero aún atrapado entre él y la pared.  
–Si tú… –mira hacia un lado y hacia otro, un poco inseguro –… me harías un favor.  
La respuesta es más que obvia.  
–No.  
–¿Ni siquiera vas a escucharme?  
–Habla.  
–Me gustaría que te bajaras los pantalones.  
Esto es una broma.  
Ahora mismo me acuerdo de aquella vez que Hermione y yo apostamos sobre los gustos sexuales de Malfoy. '¡10 galeones a que es gay!' exclamó Hermione, riendo. '¡Otros 10 a que le van los Hipogrifos!' dijo Harry, metiendo baza. Creo que aposté 10 galeones a que era bi.  
Pero volviendo al presente. Pongo cara de alucine noventa por ciento Ronald Weasley y diez por ciento Harry Potter.  
–Sé que nuestras famílias –prosigue, con tal calma que asusta –no se llevan bien por las distintas ideologías. Sé que yo estoy en Slytherin y tú en Gryffindor, con Potter. Pero esa polaridad haría más interesante nuestra relación…  
¿Perdón?  
Esto es definitivamente una broma. ¡Tú, espíritu maligno! ¿Qué has hecho con Draco 'machote' Malfoy?  
Y por cierto… ¿Qué tiene que ver todo eso con bajarse los pantalones?  
–¿Qué estás diciendo?  
–Que por primera vez en la historia de la enemistad Malfoy-Weasley un Malfoy y un Weasley podrían llevarse bien… Y más que bien –agrega, con los ojos brillantes, y destilando perversión por todos y cada uno de los poros de sus piel.  
¡Este tío es un pervertido!  
A parte, 'Malfoy', 'Weasley' y 'llevarse bien' no son términos compatibles…  
O por lo menos no deberían serlo.  
–¿Dónde están las cámaras?  
Esto tiene trampa, fijo.  
–Hablo en serio –tercia, y por primera vez en todo lo que llevamos en Hogwarts no lo hace con voz arrastrada.  
¿Le creo y me bajo los pantalones?  
La segunda parte de la pregunta era broma.  
¡En serio!  
–Hum –digo, por toda respuesta.  
¿¡Qué queréis..!? Soy mago de pocas palabras. Bueno sólo a veces. Cuando se trata de meterme con Hermione… O de criticar a los Slytherin… O de insultar a Snape… O de desear que Percy sea engullido por el calamar gigante…  
–Me lo tomo como un _no_ –me suelta tan pancho, como si hubiera ido a comprar plumas de azúcar a Honeydukes y le hubieran dicho que no quedaban –así que –continúa, recuperando su pose prepotente-chulo-me-río-de-la-plebe-y-de-los-sangresucia y dirigiéndose a la esquina del corredor mientras consulta se reloj de bolsillo ­–tendré que levantarle la falda a… –se detiene en seco, se asoma y vuelvea mirar el reloj –cuatro, tres, dos, uno… Ahí está.  
Voy pitando hacia él para ver a quién se refiere. Espero que no sea Hermione, porque entonces…  
No.  
No es posible.  
Este tío es terminantemente un degenerado.  
Mi dulce, inocente y frágil hermanita pequeña baja las escaleras con gracia y contoneando la poca tela (porque eso que lleva no se puede considerar falda) mientras Malfoy la mira con satisfacción.  
–En fin, Weasley, quizá nos veamos dentro de unos años en las reuniones familiares Weasley… (--) Tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para pensarte si enseñarme tus encantos –y se aleja pavoneándose.  
¡Y me deja aquí plantado, asomado como un tonto!  
Éste va directo a mi lista de enemigos o estudiantes-viciosos-que-seguro-fantasean-con-la-extra-corta-falda-de-Ginny.  
Ahora mismo me voy al comedor y… ¡Eh..! ¿Quién se cree Jack Sloper que es para mirarle descaradamente las piernas a mi hermanita? ¡A la lista! Y pensar que lo llevé a la enfermería… ¡Y Michael Corner también! ¡De cabeza! ¡Por salir con Chang y comerse con la vista los casi inexistentes límites de la 'falda' de mi hermana! Momento… Éste ya estaba en la lista por salir con mi hermana… Y lo volví a apuntar por dejarla por Chang…  
Mira, por ahí baja Hermione. ¡Y Zacharias Smith mirándole el… el… 'canalillo'! ¡Este tío es un cerdo en toda regla! ¡Está en mi lista enemigos y en la de enemigos potenciales o estudiantes-viciosos-que-seguro-fantasean-con-el-escote-de-Hermione!  
–Ron, ¿qué haces aquí? –me pregunta una voz femenina. Una voz inconfundible.  
–Me debes diez galeones –le suelto de golpe y sopetón.  
–Sí, sí, buenos días a ti también –me espeta Hermione, con los brazos cruzados –¿Qué haces aquí? –me repite, mientras su pie derecho golpea el suelo a intervalos regulares.  
–Es una larga historia –me excuso.  
–Me imagino… Algo despeinado… Acalorado... La corbata desatada… La camisa por fuera… Malfoy viniendo de este pasillo y _muy_ sonriente… –enfatiza la palabra 'muy' –Creo que eres tú el que me debe 10 galeones –añade, con diversión mal disimulada, y se da media vuelta para largarse al Gran Comedor, haciéndose la ofendida.  
Este es el más extraño día de toda mi vida.  
Exceptuando el día que jugué en un tablero gigante.  
Y el día en que me atacó una manada de arañas gigantes.  
Y el día que descubrí que mi rata no era una rata.  
Y el día… 


End file.
